<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Squirrels of Eredar: The Battle of Casket Hill by Mysten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594498">Squirrels of Eredar: The Battle of Casket Hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysten/pseuds/Mysten'>Mysten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aveyond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysten/pseuds/Mysten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Join the squirrels of Eredar as they find their lives once again, deep in the Land of the Dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Squirrels and nuts.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Squirrels of Eredar: The Battle of Casket Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumesvertes/gifts">moonpeace (plumesvertes)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iztopher/gifts">iztopher</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyLOL/gifts">NickyLOL</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishti/gifts">Ishti</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man, I can't wait to finish this! It's still a work in progress, but I wanted to post what I wrote so far for everyone. My first written work in two years. Expect a future update coming very soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Wise Nuha<br/>
Nymph                                                                                                                              Flo 18, 167<br/>
Committee on Armed Services<br/>
Eredar Senate<br/>
Eredar, Zone 1. 2518-47</p><p>Dear Ms. Nuha:</p><p>     I am forwarding to you the enclosed reports from the Military Services as required in Section 25 of the First Eredarian National Defense Authorization Act for Fiscal Year 167 A.Y. The Department of Defense has reviewed the scope and extent of the improperly buried nut reports in Fiscal Year 167 A.Y. involving members of the Armed Forces and the prevention and response policy in place during the year in response to incidents of such nature.</p><p>     During the past year, the Department of Defense has maintained collaborative efforts with the Services, Members of the Board, and experts to address the crime of unlawfully buried nuts in Zone 2, 3, 7, 11, and 16 within our ranks. The National Illegal Nut Burying and Response Office is a permanent office within the Office of the Secretary of Defense's nut burying policy. The Office has continued to refine the comprehensive policy as set forth in Public Law I-I.</p><p>     The enclosed reports provide data on reported nut burial allegations involving members of the Armed Forces that occured in Fiscal Year 167 A.Y.. They also summarize the policies and procedures that the Department of Defense and the Military Services implemented to provide a solid foundation for improving prevention of nut burying in undesignated areas, to enhance support for those who report cases of such nature, and to increase accountability.</p><p>     I am sending a similar letter and the Department of Defense's report to the Chairmen and Ranking Member of the House Committee on Armed Services.</p><p> </p><p>                                         Sincerely,</p><p>                                         N. T. Binx</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>   Such was the life of the Squirrels of Eredar. So much to do in so little time. Their society was very well organized and, every member was assigned a job of their own. Yes, it most certainly was a good life, until the worst came to happen.</p><p>   The battle of Nuttingham was a catastrophe to all. All dead, no survivors to be seen anywhere, all of Eredar blown to smithereens, Nuha nowhere to be seen. It was a most inglorious defeat for the Squirrels, and all that remained of their civilization was ghosts, destined to spend an eternity in the Land of the Dead. And they did, for a long, long time. Though it failed to deter any of them, they swore to keep the name of Eredar alive for many years and centuries to come.</p><p>   Our story begins thirteen years after the fall of Eredar, and the death of its inhabitants, in an unknown glade in the Plain of Two Moons. There we see General Binx, awake and alert. Feeling a little peckish. Glancing outside his snug tree quarters. He never seemed to get over the troublesome weather the Underworld was so famous for. Rain.. Snow.. Hurricanes.. sometimes all at the same time, but it was always warm, and the ground was never wet. He always suspected the ruler of the land enjoyed toying with the forces of nature, not that anyone in the Land of the Dead could complain, or have anything to complain about for that matter.</p><p>He exited his tree quarters to head to the tactical meeting room next door to tend to his troops. He felt like a fool, Binx. He swore to get revenge against the dwellers of the Highlands, even if it were to cost a lifetime. Every night (In the Underworld, that's all day) did he utter the names of those who wronged his kind. He planned, and trained, and so did his squadron of five-hundred squirrels. They planned, and trained for so long.. but, were they ever going to escape the Underworld?</p><p>   Their base was well-hidden and equipped. It took no less than three years to build a 1:2 scale re-creation of the central Eredarian city, but though in appearance it looked the same, it did not feel the same. There was no sunlight, no fun in burying acorns, no green, no white, no Nuha, nothing.. It was sad and depressing.</p><p>   Binx felt empty that day, but nonetheless, his duty came before his feelings. A squad of fifty armed squirrels were to raid a nest of crows that was unfortunate enough to reside outside the walls of the fake city. There is never a shortage of them.</p><p>   "ATTENTION!!", bellowed Binx as the squadron fell into a tight, neat formation in front of him. He climbed a nearby tree localized conveniently at the center of the circular grassy room to examine the troops a little bit better, and as he performed an attendance check, he continued:</p><p>   -"Aye, suppose we're ready. You know the drill. Attack with all you got, spare no one, and no matter what, we dispose of them all before the second moon rises. Yes?!"</p><p>   -"Boss General Binx, sir." Said Private Walnut raising a paw among the troops. "We got any peanuts today, sir?"</p><p>   Many murmurs could be heard amond the squad. They were all anxious to know if there was any. It's been a while.</p><p>   General Binx let out a deep sigh. "Silence! I have discussed this matter with the third scout team last night after their expedition to the crow territory. What they have seen will be of surprise to the lot of you. Barrels of peanuts! all guarded in a huge pile next to the nests. Aye, you heard me right, BARRELS! First time we ever find those down here, and tis a sign for good things to come!</p><p>   The squad's cheers were deafening.</p><p>   "ATTENTION!", Binx forced the squad back into silence. "I need not to remind you that we are to give it our very best today. Arm yourselves, and prepare to show them bastards who owns this land! Have I made myself CLEAR?!"</p><p>   "SIR, YES SIR!" Roared the squirrel troops in unison, all fired up and ready to score some well-deserved peanuts.</p><p>   Binx jumped from the tree and scurried out of the large meeting room, followed by his men.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>